The art of camouflage consists in hiding a person or object from view by a prey or foe. This is normally achieved by changing the outward appearance of the camouflaged object or person so that it cannot be distinguished from the surrounding landscape. As evidenced by the camouflage devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,418 George and U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,193 Bisco. The camouflaging garment or screen is painted to reflect the colors and features of the surroundings. If the colors and features of the camouflage do not exactly match the colors and features of the surroundings, the camouflage may stand out against the background and fail to accomplish its purpose. A green and brown camouflage may be quite effective in a wooded setting, but become inappropriate in a desert environment where yellow is the dominant color. Thus a plurality of camouflages might be needed if the person or object to be hidden must travel across different types of terrain. Nature provides an ideal camouflage to some animals such as the chameleon which can adjust the color and tone of its skin to those of its surroundings.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more versatile type of camouflage that will readily adapt to the change in the colors and features of the surroundings where it is being used.